The Hard Way
by Midnight Spawn
Summary: The scene in the episode "Party of One" that they didn't show. Pinkie Pie has never before been so angry with her friends! So when Rainbow Dash shows up to try to take her away from her NEW friends, it becomes obvious the Pegasus needs to be punished. !clopfic! Rated M for dark and sexual themes between two friendly ponies. Yea, it's that weird. Just wanted to try something new.


Yes! Yes, this party was much better! How could she have ever thought they were her friends?

Pinkie Pie walked back and forth listening to her NEW friends. Those stupid ponies had been despicable to her! The pink mare smiled. At least she was finally with her true friends-ones that cared about her and would never treat her like THEY did.

_In fact,_ Pinkie Pie decided, _I'm never going to speak to them ever again!_

"You said it!" Mr. Turnip supported her. His voice sounded like Applejack.

_And... and I'm never going to invite them to another one of my parties, either!_ She thought to herself.

"Zat's right!" Madame le Flour cheered her on. She sounded like Fluttershy.

"I hope I never see them again!" Pinkie was speaking out loud now.

"You tell 'em!" Rocky chimed in. He sounded like Rainbow Dash.

"Yay, Pinkie Pie!" Sir Lintsalot added. He sounded like Rarity.

Only better. Pinkie Pie glanced all around at her friends clapping and cheering for her. What a party, right!

...Right?

Okay... so maybe this party wasn't quite as much fun without-

*Bonk bonk bonk!* A knock sounded at the door. Pinkie shifted her attention in that direction. "Who could that be?"

The door opened to reveal Rainbow Dash wearing a smile. "Hey there, Pinkie Pie. Sorry I was in such a rush earlier," she said as she flew in. Pinkie Pie sported a growl at the sight. What was SHE doing here?! That Pegasus had openly avoided her and refused to acknowledge her presence!

Rainbow Dash saw Pinkie Pie grit her teeth and was taken back a little. _Her manes is down,_ Rainbow Dash took notice, _Wow, that's... that's kind of sexy, I have to admit._ "Uh, like I was saying," she continued, "Had somewhere I needed to be and couldn't slow down. You know how it goes."

Pinkie spoke through barred teeth, "I know how it GOES all right..." She hated her. Pinkie hated her! And she hated Pinkie. Why was she here?!

"Yea..." Rainbow Dash looked around at the mess that cluttered the house. This wasn't like Pinkie Pie at all. _Something's wrong,_ Rainbow Dash crouched down in slight fear at the atmosphere that filled the home. "So... why don't you come over with me to Sweet Apple Acres?"

"No thanks," Pinkie stuck her nose in the air, "I'm spending time with my REAL friends. Isn't that right, Madame le Flour?"

"Oui! Zat is correct," her soft friend had her back as Pinkie threw her arm around it.

Rainbow Dash stood with her wings not quite folded all the way. "Uh... Pinkie Pie?" Did she just speak for an inanimate object and think IT said it? "Aaaaallrighty, how about we get on out of Creepy Town and head over to Applejack's-" She was cut short by Mr. Turnip who stated simply, "She's not going anywhere!"

"I most certainly am not," Pinkie Pie agreed, hiding behind Sir Lintsalot, "I'm having a wonderful time right here!"

Rainbow Dash was at a complete loss of what to do. "You should reeaaaally come with me," she tried to encourage her.

"You heard the lady!" Rocky jumped out to block Rainbow Dash off, "She ain't goin' nowhere, chump!"

"Who you calling a chump, CHUMP?!" Rainbow Dash glared eye-to-eye with... the... *Sigh* "That's it. Party's over." The blue pony flew over behind Pinkie and began to push her out the door. "Come on, Pinkie Pie!"

"No!"

"Pinkie Pie... let's go!"

"I said NO!" Pinkie Pie stood fast, not budging an inch.

Rainbow Dash continued to push against her back, grunting and trying to reason with her, "You have to... come with... me!"

"NO... I... DON'T!" Pinkie Pie lifted her hindquarters and fell back upon Rainbow Dash who fell forward. The result was Pinkie Pie sitting hard on Rainbow Dash and pinning her to the ground.

Rainbow Dash reached for anything and found her hoof grabbing Pinkie's flank. Quickly pulling away, she pushed against the floor and attempted to pull her head out from under the pink party pony.

Pinkie felt Rainbow Dash touch her flank and realized exactly where the flying pony's head was. She could feel her mane brush against some sensitive area down there, causing Pinkie's mind to spin. The more Rainbow struggled, the more she rubbed against Pinkie's butt. By the time Rainbow Dash was almost free, Pinkie had begun to really enjoy this contact.

As soon as Rainbow Dash managed to free her head, she went flying from the momentum. There was a loud _CRASH!_ as she hit the back wall and gripped her head. After shaking it off, her competitive side kicked in. "Oh, you wanna do this the hard way?! We'll do this the hard way!"

Rainbow Dash flew at Pinkie at top speed, aiming to run into her and knock her out the door. Pinkie, however, spun to the side, narrowly missing the blue pony and causing Rainbow Dash to fly into yet another wall. This time it was much harder, and she nearly blacked out from the crash.

Pinkie walked over with her head down and stood over Rainbow Dash lying on the ground. "Rainbow Dash, what you did to me was UNFORGIVABLE! You should ASHAMED!" She pressed her nose against the pegasus' and growled at her. Rainbow feared for her life for a brief second. But this was Pinkie Pie, right? She would never... WAS this Pinkie Pie?

At that moment, Pinkie Pie noticed how close her legs were to Dashie's face. A sly grin covered her own face as she got an awful idea. "Bad ponies like you..." she said slowly as her shadow moved over the pony, "Need to be punished." With that, the pink pony thrust her hips forward and made that sweet contact she had felt earlier. Rainbow Dash was unprepared and felt Pinkie's thighs wrap around her face, pressing her nose against her wet folds.

Rainbow closed her eyes and felt herself completely smothered by Pinkie's butt. It smelled like horny mare, and Rainbow Dash wished she only needed fear for her life.

"Do it!" Pinkie Pie said as she ground her womanhood against Dashie's face, "You're not leaving... until I'm satisfied." Pinkie's voice went really low and she completely slipped from all sanity. "Make me smile, Dashie!"

Rainbow was completely overwhelmed, but that smell was actually... kind of nice... _NO!_ She shook her head as much as she could, earning a moan from Pinkie, _Don't think that way! Just appease her-then she'll come back to her senses and we can go._ Hesitantly, Dash opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, touching the party ponies' marehood earlier then she expected.

"Ah!" Pinkie jumped slightly, "Yes, Dashie, like that! Keep going, I want more!" When Rainbow didn't continue, Pinkie looked down with a growl and realized the Pegasus couldn't breath. A passed out pony couldn't give her what she needed, so Pinkie stood up and let Rainbow Dash get one gasp of air before dropping down on her and rubbing back and forth. "Make me cum, Dashie! You naughty pony, pay for your crimes!"

Pinkie moved at rapid speeds, rubbing against her ex-friend and feeling her pleasure grow with every hump. _Oh, it feels good!_ Pinkie's tongue stuck out, but she still didn't smile. _I should have done this long ago!_ She made an "Ooh!" sound every time she pushed forward and shut her eyes as she felt herself getting closer. "Good girl, Rainbow Da*Twitch!* Keep going and you may get a wet reward..." Pinkie's eyes shot open when she felt Dashie's tongue flick out again and dive between her folds. "Aaaahhh! That's it! That's the spot!" Pinkie panted as she continued to ride her victim roughly.

Rainbow Dash only felt her face pushed against Pinkie's ass over and over and heard Pinkie moaning her name, with no hope of escaping until she came. That's why Rainbow Dash had to hurry things along so she could get air soon. Of course, she hated the idea of licking her best friend and Pinkie violating her like this, but she could figure this all out after she could breath again. Her face was completely soaked by now with Pinkie's fluids, and Pinkie's grunting was getting louder meaning she would explode soon. Rainbow started moving her tongue in and out faster and trying her best to hit Pinkie's clitoris whenever she could. Of course, Rainbow Dash had never done this before, but she had experimented with herself, so she knew what felt good and brought a quick orgasm.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Rainbow Dash, you're a natural!" Pinkie almost smiled before she remembered how Dashie had shamed her earlier. Gritting her teeth, Pinkie pushed as hard as she could, rubbing Dashie's head against the wood floor and feeling the pleasure reaching it's peak. "Dashie... I'm g... gonna..."

"Can I have a turn, too?"

"Of course you can, Rocky!" She watched Rocky walk up and bury his face in Rainbow Dash's cunt, covering itself in her juices.

Rainbow yelled into Pinkie's pussy as she felt her friend start rubbing a rock against her own marehood. She was ashamed that she had become wet from all this, but she was even more ashamed to be getting off on a rock! On a whim, Rainbow reached around yet again for something and found that now Rocky was within reach. She grabbed one of the rocks that made up the scary creature and swung it hard towards Pinkie's head. Pinkie Pie went over the edge right before the rock reached her so she straightened her back and moaned toward the ceiling. Unfortunately, this meant the rock missed and slipped out of Rainbow's hoof, landing far way from reach.

"Dashie! I'm coming!" Pinkie felt herself release all over the pony's face, "OOOoooohh..." the pleasure was overwhelming! This was what every party needed! Maybe she could get one ex-friend over each time she threw a party, and she and all her new friends could feel this good.

Her hoofs stomped against the floor as she felt herself squeeze Dashie's face and squirt her juices everywhere. _Ngh! Ah!_ She bit her lip and kept moving in a steady rhythem in hopes of prolonging the pleasure. Rainbow felt incredibly turned on by Pinkie's moaning and cumming on her. She knew she shouldn't, but... how could she not? Pinkie had let Rocky go, and Rainbow Dash felt hornier then she ever had before. Perhaps if she did good enough, Pinkie would return the favor?

However, Pinkie came down from her high and fell to her side before Dash could keep going. The pink mare panted and went limp on her side. Rainbow Dash gasped for breath, unable to get up for a bit and trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

As soon as she was strong enough to stand, Rainbow Dash got up and started for the door. Before she reached it, however, a turnip flew overhead and knocked the door shut, a lock somehow securing it to the wall. "We're not done with you yet!"

Rainbow turned around to see Pinkie getting up and breathing hard and sweating from her earlier performance. She had told Dashie to make her smile... well she was smiling now, but it was a lustful, greedy smile. "Pinkie Pie, don't..."

"Oh, Dashie, but I'm not finished-*Twitch!* There's still more where that came from..." Rainbow's wings dropped and she accepted her fate. "Come." Rainbow Dash walked forward with the very small hope maybe she would get some this time. Pinkie smiled again in victory. "I want."

"Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow cowered.

"Mine," Pinkie growled out as she jumped on Dashie and knocked her once more onto her back. This time, though, she aligned her mare hood with Dashie's and pushed them together. "Don't cum... without me," she said before grinding their hips together. Rainbow Dash's mouth went open and Pinkie slipped her tongue inside it. She moved it around trying to explore everything. Rainbow Dash found herself liking it and closed her eyes to melt into the kiss. They battled for dominance with Dashie winning easily. This caused Pinkie to get upset and move faster, increasing the pleasure for them both.

Rainbow felt herself reaching the edge and wanted to cum so badly! But Pinkie smirked at her and shook her head, her mane moving across Dashie with every thrust. "P-Pinkie Pie, let me cum... please, I need you to cum," she pleaded.

"But Dashie, I'm having-HAHA!-way too much fun! *Twitch!* You feel so good, I don't ever want it to stop!" she moved as fast as she could, the friction creating a feeling Rainbow had never experienced before. "Does it feel good? You like the feeling of my pussy against yours, my naughty little Dashie?"

"Ah! Yes! Punish me, I've been a bad Pegasus!"

Pinkie saw Sir Lintsalot approach them. "Kill her now!" He said. The pink pony looked toward the ceiling and replied, "Can't kill. Fucking."

Rainbow panted at the speed at which Pinkie was moving. _This is awesome! I can't believe I'm liking this..._

"Dashie, get ready, I'm gonna blow again!" Pinkie said and leaned over for another kiss. As their lips met, they both came all over the other at the same time. Neither could sit still, and soon the kiss was broken as they were overcome with the intense pleasure. Rainbow Dash had never cum so hard in her life! If she could forget everything else that happened since she came here, she would remember this moment.

When they both felt themselves relaxing, Pinkie once again collapsed next to the blue pony. Pinkie's eyes fluttered closed as the events caught up to her and tired her out. She had cum twice and taught that pony a lesson, so she could sleep with a smile on her face.

Revenge is sweet.

Rainbow Dash stood up and shook herself off. She looked at the both of them and muttered to herself, "We might need to stop by the swimming hole on the way to Applejack's..."


End file.
